


Wrenwood

by Werecakes



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April and Donnie's relationship is complicated but cool, Donnie has a secret, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mikey won't keep his hands to himself, Mystery, Romance, Some angst, Sweetness, They can't help but be cute, True Love, campus life, professors au, you will get diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: In Wrenwood Falls is the prestigious Pennington University. Raphael and Leonardo are very happy in their teaching profession until one school year ushers some students that will throw a wrench right into their perfect lives only to introduce two people that they didn't know they needed so badly in their lives; Donatello, and Michelangelo.Starting up a relationship with one's students is very bad, they will all have to be extra careful not to be caught.





	1. Chapter 1

Raphael pulled off his Tom Ford style glasses as he sat in the soft leather chair. The Art History Professor that sat across from him was slowly shuffling through the papers he had come in with. Raph fished out a cleaning spray and a cloth to tended to his glasses. Wearing such a thing was so annoying but he rather see than have blurry vision and there was no way he was going to poke foreign objects into his eyes every morning making contacts not an option. 

Blue eyes glanced over to him, a smile pulling on forest green lips.

“Are they giving you headaches again?” He asked.

Raph pinched his beak and nodded. “Yeah.”

“A new prescription is just around the corner then.” He hummed and leaned back in his seat, shifting his weight enough to get his swivel chair to rock himself from side to side. “As for your syllabus… I say you should start off more basic. Women’s Studies is not exactly easy to write essays for.”

“And Art History is?” He put back on his glasses, green eyes blinking a few times as he got used to the clean lenses. 

“I never said that, Raph.” Another smile. “But I am suggesting that most people are idiots when it comes down to women, and while you’re rather unprecedented in your field, you tend to crush your students within the first week of every semester. Shouldn’t you try to easy them into the course?”

Raph shrugged. “What can I say, Leo, I weed out the weak. The last thing I need is to allow another womanizing asshole back into my class because they turned on some water works.”

Leo leaned forward, handing the papers back to Raph. “Wasn’t that a woman?”

“Women can be just as sexist against each other as men can be against them.” Raph stood up, tapping his papers against the desk top. “Women deserve equality, not to be put on a pedestal to be worshiped nor ground into the mud under boots. So I call it as I see it, an asshole is an asshole no matter the gender.”

“Then you’re doing just fine. I don’t know why you like to show me your new syllabus each time. You don’t need me for that.”

“Oh, I know I don’t need you for that.” Raph leaned over the desk, taking hold of the blue tie of the other. He gave it a gentle tug getting the other professor to come closer. He pressed his lips against that lovely dark colored mouth. A warm tongue easily slipped between his teeth to meet him in a slow, warm dance. When they parted the two shared a soft, chaste, kiss before Raphael let go of Leo’s tie. “I just want an excuse to kiss you on campus.”

“Tease... “ Leo nudged Raph’s beak with his own. “I’m working late again tonight. I’ll see you for dinner, okay?”

“Okay. I gotta finalize some things for my lessons before the semester starts tomorrow.”

“Ordering dinner or are we going to sit down in a restaurant?”

Raph rolled the idea around in his head. After a long day of corrections he’ll want to get away. “Restaurant. Antonio’s pizza?”

Leo chuckled. “Antonio’s it is. I’ll see you tonight, love.”

A small blush warmed Raph’s cheeks. He would never admit how much he enjoyed Leo calling him that.

“See ya.”

He left the office, leaving behind the tall bookshelves and ornately carved oak walls that his boyfriend, Leonardo, seemed to fit into like a jewel on a ring. It was a perfect fit. Almost as perfect as the day they took a chance on each other. That dull summer day seemed to have lasted forever, stretching on as long as afternoon shadows. He could remember how they were the only ones left on campus besides the janitors, the groundskeepers had yet to come to tend to the manicured lawns. 

_“You’re a goddamn idiot!!”_

_“Excuse me?” Leonardo’s eyes grew wide, shocked by the other’s behavior._

_Raphael jammed his hands into his pockets. “I’ve been dropping you hints this whole fucking time! Buying you coffees only to find out you like tea instead. Asking your opinion on things that I already knew about because I just wanted to hear your voice! I’ve been inviting you to go see movies with me, going out to dinner! And all you do is turn me down or turn away from me! You’re either a fucking idiot or you’re an asshole that won’t tell me to back off because I ain’t your type!!”_

_Then it happened._

_He smiled._

_That accursed smile that made Raphael’s heart hammer and steal his breath away. Then, he did the cheesiest thing; he held out his hand. What was worse was that Raph took hold. He was pulled into a strong hold, lips colliding with his own._

Raph brushed his fingers over his lips, he could still remember that kiss. It’s been two years and he can still feel it, taste the passion, it still made his heart race and shorten his breath. Before Leo, he never thought that true love even existed. But the idiot instantly had caught his attention on the first day he was employed at Pennington University. It wasn’t until after a month of dating that he found out his boyfriend had love at first sight as well and was purposefully playing hard to get. Which led to Raph wanting to strangle him for nearly a week.

Raphael allowed those pleasing thoughts to be swept to the side when his eyes landed on a young man standing in the hallway looking at a campus map before he looked up and around. He was another turtle, a sight for sore eyes if Raph admitted it to himself. It wasn’t often he got to see one besides Leo.

“Lost?” He simply put out. He figured out to keep an eye on the early students, the ones coming to look for classroom locations usually were good ones to have in one’s class.

Redwood eyes turned to him. Olive colored skin, calm, intelligent gaze. He held himself with a sort of grace most students would not acquire until they have tasted the trials and tribulations of the world. He looked… almost perfect. That same kind of perfection that Leonardo carried around with himself everywhere he went. A shorter turtle peered around the tall student, completely blocked from view by the first. Baby blue eyes shined towards him, freckles scattered on his cheeks as if a painter flicked a paint brush on him to make a work of art. These qualities were not normal for a professor to pick up at an instant. Something about these two were… off. It made something in him simply stop. It wasn’t like his heart skipped a beat, nor did it suddenly go faster. It was questionable. It was strange.

It took some effort to shake off. 

“Hey, Dee! One of the Profs… I think.” The smaller one tweaked his nose in thought. “Yeah, he’s old enough.”

“Mikey!” The first one elbowed his young companion. “That is so rude!”

“What I didn’t say he wasn’t ho-” The smaller one raised up his hands over his head as the tall turtle started to hit him with a crumpled up campus map. “Hey! Hey!! You’re going to give me paper cuts and ruin my ultimate cuteness, brah!!”

Raph smirked. It was rather funny to watch them. 

The one called “Dee” turned to him cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I am so very sorry about him. He doesn’t have much of a filter.”

“It’s alright.” Raph’s shoulders rolled, relaxing.

“We were just trying to find our classrooms and gauge time so that we can make sure to get to class on time when the semester starts. I’m Donatello, and this little nugget of joy is Michelangelo.” He held out his hand to Raph. “Pray that you don’t have him in one of your classes.”

“Hey!” Mikey barked, freckle cheeks puffing out in a pout. “... I’m not a chicken nugget…”

Raph was about to take Donatello’s hand in a shake and introduce himself when the younger pulled his hand away to turn his full attention to Mikey once more. Why did that hurt? Almost like rejection. He had wanted to take hold and… and what? Not let go?

“I didn’t call you a chicken nugget, nor a chicken and before you get into it; I didn’t call you a lump, nub, hunk, wad, gobbet or the informal gob. I called you a nugget as in a piece of gold or other precious metal, so take a compliment when it comes your way.” 

“Well fine! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!”

“I’m going to hug you now!”

“Mikey, no!” 

Donatello was suddenly encased in strong arms, squeezing tight making it hard to breathe as he struggled to get out of the vice like grip.

The professor was not completely sure what he was witnessing. It was a little uncomfortable to watch but there was a part of him that felt at peace with it like it was something he should be seeing everyday. 

He frowned. He had to stuff that feeling down deep. He was a professor at Pennington University. There was no benefit of getting close to students that were not within your own profession even then, that closeness must remain professional. The likelihood that either of these oddballs would wind up in his class was little to none. Besides, they seemed more preoccupied with goofing off than getting directions. It was wasting his time that he could be using to finalizing his lessons. And seeing as Michelangelo had no intent in letting Donatello go any time soon, Raph simply walked away. He had work to do, he didn’t have the luxuries of the carefree indulgences of the student life.

\--------------------------------

Donatello wasn’t too happy with Mikey. He wanted to talk to the professor for a bit, find out where their classes were. It didn’t help that he was absolutely mortified that his formal introduction was soundly slaughtered by his overly affectionate companion. He would have to apologize to the professor when he saw him again… if he ever saw him again…

For some reason that thought made him feel sad. He had liked those green eyes framed by dark rims. He looked big, like he worked out, but what got Donnie was the smile. When he saw it… well, it gave him the same feeling he got when he had first met Mikey.

_Donatello had been pulling into the parking lot next to the dorm when a skateboarder ran into the back of his car forcing him to slam on his breaks. He threw the car into park and got out quickly running around to find a gecko groaning on the ground._

_“Are you okay?” He knelt down on one knee, practiced hands instantly going to work._

_“I’m okay, brah.” The gecko moaned._

_“Tell me if there is any pain or dizziness when you sit up. Easy now.”_

_“I’m good, really.”_

_Another person came running up, their bubbly voice showing little concern. “You okay, dude?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Pfft, I know you’re fine, Mondo.” The guy laughed. “That was so awesome watching your face kiss that bumper! I was askin’ the hot guy trying to make sure you don’t have anything broken.”_

_Donnie frowned, looking to the new person. A turtle, light in complexion with freckles dancing over his skin. His smile was as bright as his blue eyes. He offered his hand to Donnie and for the first time in his life, Donatello hesitated. He didn’t know what to do. His mind that always meticulously planned everything out, kept everything in nice and neat order like a well toned machine came to a halt. It wasn’t even a gradual shut down, it was as if someone had pressed a button or flipped a switch that gave him power._

It had been for only a second. He knew that, but it did happen and he knew that everything would change from then on. Their hands met and for the rest of his time on campus, thus far, had been around Mikey. He had quickly learned that the turtle was younger than him by only a few years, prefered men, was Mondo’s best friend, was surprisingly intelligent for someone so carefree, already had a job at a local coffee shop, and was a bottomless pit when it came to food. It was the whole reason why Donnie was now parked on a bench that was outside in the courtyard. Mikey had ran off to get something to eat before they continue to find their classrooms. 

He smiled at the warm paper cup in his hands. Mikey made sure to leave him with some hot chocolate before he ran off completely. However Mikey managed to produce the cup, he had no idea. He was a bit of a wonder. A chaotic wonder.

It was a little worrying to him. How quickly he was getting close to the younger turtle, how easy it was to touch him. He allowed Mikey under his skin and he had no idea why. He had to be careful.

A frown tugged at his lips, brows fixing up as a familiar sadness cupped his heart in its gentle grip. Sweet and sorrowful. He had learned, a long time ago, how to deal with it. He could only allow his mask to slip in private. What was so dangerous about Michelangelo was that he had the ability to make Donnie not want the mask. Made it feel like he didn’t need it and that his happiness was genuine. The problem was that he knew things were numbered. They always have been, from the beginning of birth his equation had been written resulting in an inevitable outcome. It was easy to see that with Mikey, when he was born, there was only sheets of music. A composition of life and light that sang from upon high.

He brushed his thumb over the rim of the cup.

Then there was that professor they ran into. He had that feeling once more. That terrible pause that forced the world to stop moving and allow him an eternity to take in the haunting green eyes and broad shoulders. It had thrown him off completely and he started to act like a bumbling fool!

He caught how he smiled at their antics and it made him feel the same way he felt with Mikey. It was peaceful as if it was all meant to be. Something pulled at him wanting to know the man’s name and it left an itch that couldn’t be scratched.

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling helpless. He wanted to get to know both of them. He felt as if he needed to-

“Are you alright?” The smooth voice was almost musical.

“Y-” He took a small breath as he steeled himself to face the person who was kind enough to inquire. “Yeah, I’m…”

His eyes widened.

The world stopped for the last time. Everything calmed in those blue eyes. They grounded him and forced him to swallow. Donnie noted that his own breath felt hot as that terrible itch that had been left be the professor only increased. It made his feet tingle and his hands shake.

“I’m… okay.”

The turtle smiled and gestured with his hand in silence asking if he could sit down. Donnie nodded and the man took a seat. Donnie had no idea someone could actually sit gracefully but he had just witnessed it.

“First time in a University?”

“You could say that.”

“Far from home?”

Donnie shrugged.

“It’s perfectly fine to be nervous. Things will work out as long as you apply yourself.” The man smiled. His eyes kept on Donatello which only made him try hard not to squirm. 

“Academics isn’t much of a challenge for me.” Donnie turned his eyes forward and fought to keep them there. 

“Just wait until Dead Week.” The other laughed. “Everyone has a hard time with that, even the professors.”

“And you?” He chanced a glance. The man looked like he belonged there, right next to him… him and Mikey and… the other.

He gave a sageful nod. “Like I said, everyone has it hard during that time.”

“That’s… good to know. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Also…” He hesitated, thinking his words over. “If… you have anxiety, for whatever reason… there are proper counselors on campus that are very affordable.”

Donnie blinked in surprise. He only smiled and all Donnie wanted to do was reach over, grab hold and never let go of him. It was the same with Mikey. The same with the turtle he didn’t get the name of. There was a desperate thirst in him that needed all of them in his life.

“I hope to see you around campus.” He stood up and hesitated. His hand moved as if to reach out. His mouth moved to form words that made Donatello’s heart skip. He wanted that hand to be offered, like Mikey had done. He would take hold of it as well. But the man dropped his hand, no words came out of his lips before he looked at Donnie with a strange emotion. “Have… a good evening.”

“You too.”

He watched the turtle walk away. The reality of the situation was terrifying to him. He had to make sure his mask wouldn’t slip. He would have to distance himself, make sure Mikey was at arm’s length at all times. As for the others… he may be able to keep away from them, it was a large campus after all. All he had to do was be careful. So very careful.

Keep up the ploy. After all… who could accept the real Donatello?

“Hey, Donnie!!” Mikey shouted down the way.

He looked over in time to watch Mikey run right into the man who he had just been talking to. The two grappled each other trying not to fall while supporting the other. Mikey laughed his bubbly laugh and patted the guy on the shoulder. There was a moment, just a fraction of one, where his eyes went wide and took in the other. Then he was smiling, softness and purity. If Donnie wasn’t mistaken it was… knowing, as well. 

Mikey suddenly hugged the man. “Thank you!!” He shouted before letting go and running straight to Donatello. He threw himself completely into the air as Donnie suddenly screamed. He pulled the hot chocolate to the side, throwing it on the ground as he tried not to burn the both of them with it. The impact of his new best friend felt like a knee to the groin, or may Mikey really did knee him in the groin, he wasn’t sure, it just hurt, but at least he had caught the miscreant. 

“What-” Donnie groaned and coughed at the same time having some wind knocked out of him. “-is wrong with you?”

“Everything. Or nothing, I was told both.”

“Suitable.”

Donnie instinctively reached up and stroked at Mikey’s head. He felt someone watching them. He looked up and the man from before was standing there, watching them with a smile. The same kind of smile that the professor had. Without thinking, Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey. He rested his cheek on top of Mikey’s head. He didn’t know why he did it. It felt natural. Just as natural for wanting that turtle watching them to come over and offer his hand.

He tore his gaze away. 

He had to keep to the way of life he was used to. The life he had been assigned. There were some risks that one simply could not take.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo took a pull from the straw, the sweet taste of the gatorade covered up the salty bitterness of the electrolyte mixture. It held unnecessary preservatives and had way too many types of sugars to actually be healthy. Normally he would have stopped home and have filled his water bottle with a detox water or his own electrolyte mix but he was tired from a long day of preparing for classes that were to start, thankfully, midday tomorrow. He did not envy his lover whom would have to go to bed soon as they got home. As it was, Raph had to get up at 4am to be at school by 5, another hour of setup and then he would start up classes at 6am. 

He smiled around his straw, toeing off his dress shoe. He slipped his socked foot up the side of Raphael’s leg. He watched with a controlled gaze how his lover paused, mouth open, pizza slice almost to his lips. Raph smiled and went on eating his late night dinner. While he was chewing he wiped his fingers on a napkin before reaching under the table to run his hand over Leo’s calf adjusting it and closing his legs to rest Leo’s foot on his lap. They silently ate their meal. It was almost tradition now to eat at Antonio's Pizza Parlor the night before the new school year would start. It gave them a break. Allowed them a moment to breathe before the flood gates of the academic world opened up, threatening to sweep them away in a whirlwind of work. The two of them tended to keep the silence at this time, worn down and ready for bed.

The shop bell gave off a few times. It mixed in the background along with the low murmurs of other patrons as low music played overhead. It was a lovely moment that was pecked at by an outside influence by way of hushed voices. At first, it was part of the murmurs, then it became more pronounced like the music over head. It grew and grew in insistance until a freckled face forced their attention to break from the peace and quiet.

“I saw you two today!!”

Leo jerked, kicking Raph in the gut making the Women Studies professor so glad he didn’t keep his lover’s foot between his legs. Raphael coughed while Leo’s foot left his lap.

“Mikey, we really shouldn’t-”

Blue eyes locked onto the tall olive turtle that was behind the one with a sea of freckles. 

“Don’t worry about it, Donnie.” Mikey was holding a pizza box. He put it down on the table and swung himself around to forcefully push Raph to the side and take a seat.

“Mikey!!” Donnie’s face was on fire with embarrassment. “You can’t just- they were eating dinner and you- I-”

“It’s fine!” Mikey smiled brightly. “We’re just saying ‘hi’ before we head back to the dorms. Take a seat!

“We should leave these men to-”

“It’s okay.” Leonardo interrupted, a nervous smile showing he was just as unsure as Donatello about the situation.

There was a hesitation, delicate and fragile like a finely spun thread. Fingers twitching together by his stomach. Red eyes locked with the cool blue of Leonardo’s. He was already scooting to the side allowing room for Donnie to take a seat. The uncertainty battled with instinct. Learned behavior made the svelte turtle want to leave; the unknown desire to know these four men grounded his feet. Anything could snap that thread and send him away but then...

...that thread was gently pulled by the professor he had met earlier. Glasses framing jade eyes.

“Did you find all of your classes?”

There was another fidget while he gave in and slid into the booth trying to keep to himself as much as possible balancing on the edge of the seat. 

“We did. I’m sorry that we bothered you earlier and for bothering you now.” Donnie’s voice was normal but there was something held inside his tone that felt like a wall.

“It took us a while, but that’s because I can’t read a map worth my life. It’s no wonder I was lost in the Spanish Countryside for three weeks, am I right?!” He nudged Raphael with his elbow while belting out a boisterous laugh.

Raph adopted a completely confused look, giving the others a glance. It was odd to see that Donatello held the same expression as Leonardo, a sort of endeared confusion. 

“Then there was that one time in Fiji. Good thing I kept that can.” Mikey’s expression slipped from smiling to seeing a memory off in the distance. “Really glad I had that can…”

“Oookay.” Donnie turned to the older turtles. “It was lovely meeting you again. We sho-”

“What are your majors?” Leonardo spoke up quickly, nearly leaning into Donatello which caused the other to blink his red eyes and lean back. Leo could feel his heart flutter, something in his mind wanted to purr. He wanted to reach over and caress. He wanted the other to lean towards him, speak softly in that lovely voice that made him feel thirsty for more, so much more.

“Ooo! Mine is Criminology with Behavioral Focus!! It may change though.” Mikey shifted in his seat so he could get up enough to lean over the table and get into Leo’s face. “I want to be able to look someone in the eye and know exactly what they are thinking, what they are planning on doing, and why. Read them like a dead fish.”

“That’s not a saying, Mikey.” Donnie sighed.   
“I want to go into a Frat and see a dead body and be able to go. ‘This guy partied…. To death.’ Then put on some sunglasses while a fellow investigator screams out ‘YEAH!’”

Raphael couldn’t help the snorted out snicker that escaped him. It was so unrealistic it was funny.

“Very… ambitious goals you have.” Leonardo smiled, eyes slipping half mast. He could taste the sweetness of the other’s breath. All he had to do was lean a fraction in and he would be able to see if his tongue tasted the same as his breath.

“Okay, back off. Does personal space mean nothing to you?” Donatello got up, taking hold of his companion’s jacket, pulling on Mikey. “Come on, we’ve used up enough of these fine gentlemen’s time. It’s time to go.”

“But-”

“Now, Mikey.” Donatello pulled again, getting Mikey out of the booth. The freckled student quickly snatched up his pizza box, pouting while looking at the others. He didn’t want to go. He liked sitting there, all four of them talking. It felt…

“Goodnight, gentlemen.” Donnie nodded to them politely. “Sorry again for bothering you.”

He pushed Mikey until they were outside. The smaller turtle shrugged Donnie’s hand off. He turned his head away as he pressed his lips together tightly trying hard not to grumble. It hurt to be torn away from the others. It hurt to be treated like a child… it hurt worse when Donatello walked away without a word, leaving him standing alone outside the pizzeria. They had left too soon. Neither would have heard Leonardo’s voice when he watched them leave, “I don’t know your names…”

The darkness of night pressed in around him making his feet feel numb. He swallowed, finding his throat dry even though he had drank several glasses of soda over dinner. His pulse felt funny, not fast but harder, like his heart was squeezing down tighter with each beat.

“Mikey?”

Baby blue eyes looked up, red gazing back. Donatello had stopped. He had waited for him.

“You coming?”

He nodded, jogging the few steps to catch up. His fingers twitched around the cardboard of the pizza box. The desire to reach out and take hold of an olive colored hand was strong. Feel the warmth of his palm, how easily their fingers would slide together. But then that wonderful hand was stuffed into a pocket, blocking him… closing the other off from possible sensations.

“You know, they were nice enough not to tell us to get lost.” Donnie mused. “You were pretty rude.”

“We were, dude. You joined in.”

The tall turtle rolled his eyes. “Right.”

Michelangelo fell silent. He didn’t like how Donnie was talking down to him. It made him feel… mean. Completely the opposite of the turtle he had first met. A part of him whispered that maybe this was just how this turtle was? Abrasive, cold, mean. The other part refused to believe it. It wanted to touch and bask in the warmth he felt every time he hugged his new friend. But this… this was… confusing. Usually his take on first impressions were spot on, he knew whom he could trust almost instantly. When he had first looked at that tall turtle, crouched next to Mondo he felt the world stop, his heart jump up into his throat. He wanted to throw himself into the man’s arms because he finally found what he had been looking for all his life. Then it happened two more times with the others and that little glow of warmth inside that started with Donatello grew into a bursting flame. He knew this was right. He knew that this was all according to plan. 

He freed a hand to absently reach up and touch at his chest, feeling around under his shirt for the familiar pendant that he wore religiously.

“You know what I think?” He broke the growing silence as soon as they hit the campus grounds.

“I didn’t ask.” Donnie said sharply, staring straight forward.

“Well, I think, you’re just tired. After a good night’s sleep you’ll be right as Rambo.”

“That’s not a saying.”

“But Rambo was right in doing what he did, right?”

“He was a Vietnam Veteran that had severe PTSD and thought he was still fighting the war and ended up killing innocent people because of his hallucinations.” 

“...Oh… Well that ruins the movie for me. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Mikey’s heart skipped a beat. The gentle look in Donatello’s eyes, his little smile, it was stunning. Highlighted by the lobby lights filtering through the glass doors to the dorm. It cast soft shadows over the tall turtle making his red eyes look dark maroon.

Mikey moved in. Lips coming dangerously close to the other’s. 

But Donnie opened the door and walked through. This time, he did leave Michelangelo behind, in the dark. He didn’t look back.

Donatello waited for the elevator. When it opened he slipped in with a few other students. He asked for the fifth floor and stayed quiet while the others all talked excitedly amongst themselves. The elevator ride was long, stopping too many times for it to be just the bottom four floors. People took their time going in and out of the elevator talking to their friends and making new ones. Getting to his floor and stepping out of the crowded box on cables was a small release to the anxiety he was feeling. He fished out his keys going to the end of the hall. The very last room on the left, he slipped his key into the lock. He hesitated turning it. An idea forming in his ever busy mind. 

He could pull out. It wasn’t too late. He would get a refund for his tuition and he could go somewhere else. That way he wouldn’t have to be an asshole to nice people.

He closed his eyes. He could still see Mikey standing in the dark, holding his pizza box looking like a kicked puppy. Hurt by his actions, hurt by his words… hurt by him. He had taken a perfectly energetic, happy man that meant no harm and cut him down. He had been ready to leave him emotionally bleeding but he made the mistake of looking back. It only meant he had to struggle with his nature and try harder to be a jerk. There was a possibility of running into Mikey again. It would mean he would have to come up with some choice words that would push the turtle away enough that he wouldn’t want to be around Donnie.

The sound of his cell phone ring pulled him out of the dark thoughts.

He quickly answered it, feeling some of the building negativity slip away. The sweet voice on the other end calmed him. It would be a lot easier to sleep now with this welcomed distraction.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

Mikey had made sure to get up early. He did his usual routine without problems due to his travels when he had been a teen. Staying at different Hostles throughout Europe made this new setting easy to deal with. He tried not to laugh at the people who locked themselves out of their rooms and others that scrambled out half dressed. The funniest were the people being shy in the bathroom. Young men heckling each other to use the stalls or go into the open showers. You had some that seemed to be older students that walked around briskly and there was always that one guy who was straddling a towel and rubbed it in a sawing motion over his asshole and balls while staring at the rest of the guys in the room. It was times like this that he could tell the type of lifestyle a person had. The shy ones were rich kids that lived in areas that required them to cover up while going into the showers. The less shy but cautious, they were possibly the ones bullied in highschool. The ones walking around, hugging each other while their balls touched, those guys were the jocks. They were used to groping each other in the name of “team spirit”. The one guy who seemed to be obsessed with sawing his ass in half with his towel, he was the dickwad of the group that would take little time in finding others like him where they can take showers together and shout about how “gay” something was while drying their balls and staring at men showering.

He didn’t linger long. He wanted to get out the door as quickly as possible. 

When he grabbed his book bag he almost fell to the side, surprised how heavy the college books really were. He grinned and threw the bag over his shoulder.

“Just like Hungry.” He smiled.

Quickly, he got out the door, leaving his roommate, Mondo, still sleeping on his cot like bed on his own side of the room. He took the stairs down, humming to himself. Going out the lobby his humming graduated to whistling. 

He had a good sleep and he was certain Donnie did too. He was excited to see his new friend again. He was also determined to not let last night bother him. He rationalized Donnie’s behavior and it all made sense to him. The turtle was tired. Thus why he wanted to leave so early and why he was using mean words. Today, Donnie would be back to normal and it was going to be one hell of an awesome day!

When he got to the dorm he slipped into the lobby as some students were leaving. Not knowing what floor Donnie was residing in he simply opted to wait. He found a seat that allowed him a perfect view of the people coming and going. Leaning back he felt a satisfaction of the feel of a pack strapped to his back. It had served him well over the years. From his last boarding school all the way through his travels. It made him feel safe. It made him feel like he was at home no matter where his feet may take him. 

As time ticked by his stomach started to grumble. 

He let out a loud groan, “Come on, Dee, what is taking you so long?”

He threw back his head, legs splaying out as he slouched in the seat. He stuffed his hands into his pockets feeling the slick surface of a plastic bag. He pulled it out, last night’s extra pizza slices made his mouth water. Opening the ziplock only made his stomach complain more. He fished out a slice. He tried to make it last, nibbling at it instead of shoving most of it into his mouth like how he really wanted.

Sooner than he wanted his “lunch” had become his breakfast and was fully gone. It did make his stomach feel better.

He heaved a sigh, tapping his hands against the arms of the seat. 

What was taking Donatello so long? He had been waiting for… Mikey fished out his phone from his pocket. A jolt of panic ran through him. It had already been two hours?! He was going to be late for his first class if he didn’t get going!

Sitting up properly he found himself torn. He wanted to stay and wait for Donnie. Though, if he did he would be late. He tried to reason with himself that a few minutes late on the first day wasn’t a big deal. He had heard that most teachers will allow it due to the large campus grounds and students having to find their classes for the first time. But the need to be punctual was driven into him like nails into a board. He started to twitch, bounce his knee and rock from slouched forward to leaning back in discomfort. Finally he couldn’t take it any longer and got up.

He had to go to class.

Mikey had little to no clue what had happened in his first class. The second he could barely muster a small amount of attention, like his previous class the hour’s slot was taken up by whirling thoughts. A worry started to seed itself deep inside. He wasn’t too sure what he was worried about, he simply knew he needed to see Donatello. See his rounded jaw, drown in the red sea of his eyes, touch his skin… feel his warmth… hear his voice gently call his name.

People started getting up. Class was over and he heard at most two minutes of the opening lecture, that was better than before.

He dragged his feet until he got to his next class. People were shuffling in while other students were leaving. Mikey heaved a sigh, following another student. He stared at his feet, shuffling into the nearest seat. His bag flopped on the ground louder than it should startling a few people around him. He didn’t react. Didn’t say sorry, only slipped into a slump not even bothering to get out his notebook for notes. He wouldn’t be paying attention, not until he saw that tall turtle again.

There was a loud bang. It startled the whole of the class, making everyone jump.

“Welcome to Women Studies 102. If you have come into this class skipping the first course, you will be fine as long as you apply yourself. If you have come to this class for an easy 4.0 you will be sorely disappointed. I captain a tight ship. You’re first week will not be akin to your other courses. While your other professors will ease you into their curriculum, you get to have a test and a fifteen page essay off of the first ten chapters of your textbooks, in which you should already have.” The professor smiled, teeth showing with a dangerous glint. “And that’s only to start with and since it’s Wednesday I do suggest you get started tonight in your essay that is due on Friday.”

Then the professor saw Mikey. The two stared at eachother for seconds that felt like drawn out minutes. 

Raphael turned around, grabbing up the marker for his white board to continue. It was a lot easier for Mikey to pay attention to class this time. His worry soothed and his rational mind was able to take control once more. It reasoned with him: Donnie simply had classes earlier than himself. He was out and about before Mikey. It would be easy enough to wait for Donnie after class and before work. If that didn’t work then he could get up even earlier and catch him then.

He smiled, leaning over his desk. He felt calmer, more himself. He was able to focus, take proper notes. The sound of the professor’s voice was ambient, carefully measured, soft and lulling. 

When the class ended it felt as if it was over much too quickly. 

Mikey didn’t bother putting his notes away, he zipped right up to the teacher’s desk. Excited to interact with the older terrapin. 

“Hey!”

Raphael’s eyes widened a fraction, his cheeks heating a little. He had managed to keep it together when he had first seen the young man, the drive for teaching his material was a wall to hide behind. Now, it was between classes and he didn’t have anything to cover him. With those baby blue eyes staring at him, he felt laid out, naked and vulnerable. It was as if this person had taken lessons from Leonardo on how to pry him open so easily and reach right inside to rummage through all the little things that made him into the individual he was today.

He took a breath, slow and steady, “Did you have a question for me?”

“I…” Mikey’s face went from excitement down to that odd expression of someone trying to remember where their lost keys were. “I… uh…”

Raphael folded his arms over his chest. It was the only thing he could do to protect himself. 

“I did have a question… I can’t remember it…”

“Maybe you should get to your next cl-”

“Oh! That was it! I already bought the book but when I had thumbed through it last night it went from chapter 7 to chapter 9. I tried seeing if it was a misprint and they numbered chapter 8 as chapter 9 but reading the last four pages of one chapter and then going to the next four pages of the next chapter I realized it was missing a whole lot of information that was being referance that the book didn’t have. I was wondering if you knew about this and what should I do?”

The professor frowned. “Show me.” This was the fourth class he had taught that day and only now was someone talking to him about this major problem. It showed that at least one of his students had a brain in their head.

Mikey quickly went to his desk, grabbed up his stuff and brought it over. He flipped through the book, leaning towards the teacher. “See?”

Raph adjusted his glasses. Reaching over he flipped the pages skimming it over. A growl vibrated his throat. He had called the damn publishing company about this very problem last semester. They even sent him a revised version as proof that they had put chapter 8 in.

Great. Just great. He would have to make over 200 copies for all his students. Have them presentable by tomorrow.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” He took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. They were starting to ache. 

“No problem Prof… um… I have another question…”

“Yes?”

“Have… Have you seen Donnie today? I tried to find him this morning but… I guess he went to class super early or something.”

“I can’t say that I have.” He put on his glasses. A concern slipped down to his stomach. “Didn’t you go around yesterday finding your classes together?”

“Yeah, my classes, not his…”

“Do you know his major? If you do I could point you into the direction of some courses that he may be taking.”

Mikey closed his book and shook his head. Raphael reached out, finding he was about to touch the student’s cheek. He consciously had to move his hand down towards the shoulder.

“I wouldn’t worry. It’s only the start of the semester. You’ll see him again before the week is out once the chaos calms.”

“Yeah… You know what? Yeah! You’re right! But if you see him any time soon, can you tell him I’d like to talk to him?”

Raphael smiled a little. “Of course. Now, you have about five minutes before the next class starts, shouldn’t you get on your way?”

“Oh fudge!! You’re right! Thanks, Prof!” He started to leave only to turn, “Wait! What am I supposed to do about chapter 8?”

“I’ll be handing out copies of chapter 8 tomorrow.”

Mikey flashed grin so bright that it made Raphael squint. “Okay! See you tomorrow, it’s a date!”

“It’s class!!” Raph nearly shouted, face flushing as students started to look in their direction. 

“Well yeah, it’s a date- FOR KNOWLEDGE!!!” He gave a laugh then turned to the full classroom. “I LOVE THIS GUY!! HE’S THE BEST!!”

“Oh my god.” The professor rubbed at his face while the loud student finally left.

The rest of Mikey’s day went by rather well. The encouragement that his professor had given him had given the pep back into his step. He went to his remaining two classes without trouble and afterwards he waited outside the main doors of Donnie’s dorm. He seated himself in the grass with his books out to work on homework while he held out the hope that he would see his fellow turtle soon. 

He tried not to feel disheartened when the alarm on his phone went off. It was time to go and get ready for work. He packed up his things. Once again he clung onto what Raphael had told him. He would see Donnie again. He had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world a MASK is very formal wear, more than a tie and is usually used by species that do not have fur or hair.
> 
> PS  
> You have no idea how much I wanted to turn this into a vampire fic. BUT I resisted! I did good.

The night came sooner than Raphael had wanted, or more over, it came quicker than anticipated. One moment he was going over the book for his class to make sure that chapter 8 was the only mistake, and the next there was a gentle knock on his office door. The small closet like space had no windows, barely the size to push in two desks and two chairs. He had not even noticed Professor Riddgerz leave for the day, so preoccupied with his work. The door knob jiggled a little, the loose thing had yet to be fixed even though Raphael had complained about it since they had moved him to this space.

He took off his glasses knowing the identity of the visitor. He rubbed at his sore eyes welcoming in the fresh air that rushed in from the opening door.

“Hey, Leo.”

There was a soft sound as a reply. Almost like a chuckle but more of a huff through the nose. It was his noise of concern and endearment all rolled into one. At least it wasn’t the one he made when he was disapproving, which was silence. Raph hated it when Leo was silent. It always set him on edge. It sent electricity crawling under his skin making him itch on a hair pin trigger that could be fired at anyone and anything. It was one of the reasons why they had no pets besides the long hours, he was actually scared that when he lost his temper, rapid firing at everything around him in a fragile attempt to protect himself, he may harm the cat or dog or whatever. He didn’t even know why it bothered him so much. The last time it had happened he had been terrified of losing Leo. His boyfriend quietly taking sips of water at the counter, not willing to sit at the table with him. He didn’t speak, didn’t make any of his little noises of humming, sighing, anything. When they had laid down for bed, Leo staid as far from Raph as he could. It hurt Raph. Cut him so deeply that he got up. He walked down to the nearest bar and got himself drunk. He still remembered the sting of his aching knuckles as people shouted through the murky haze of alcohol and flashing red and blue lights. How he didn’t get his ass arrested and lose his job was a wonder. All he could recall from that moment was being in a cement cell, Leo’s eyes looking down at him with an unearthly expression; an angel trying to understand the devil with compassion and forgiveness instead of the tools of malice and fear that the devil had been accustomed too. It was the only time he had cried as an adult. Hiding his face shamefully away as one of the officers unlocked the door. There were so many words he wanted to say, all of them rushing out at once, choking him. Leo’s warmth had embraced him, holding him tight to silently assure him of whatever he needed. What had stopped the tears were not the thumbs swiping them away. Nor the eyes that welcomed him home as if he had been gone for years. It had been the sounds of Leo’s sighs. His voice blossoming up, each word falling like a cherry blossom petal on a quiet day.

Raphael reached the single foot that separates him from the door. He took hold of the side of Leo’s belt. Pulling him close he leaned in as Leo took a step into the office. Warm, large, hands caresses his head reminding how tired he really was.

“It’s late.” Leo said softly as if there were more people than just them and the janitors in the building. 

Raph nuzzled his face into Leo’s stomach, pulling a deep breath of his scent in. 

“I gotta make copies of chapter 8.” Raph griped.

“How many?” 

Raph sighed at Leo’s tone. “Enough to do in the morning. Let’s go home.”

“No dinner?”

“No dinner, just sleep. I’ll get something to eat when I get up.” 

He stood up coming even to Leo’s gaze. Leo leaned in, lips brushing against his own. “You better have food on your breath when I come into work tomorrow.”

“Extra onions and garlic, you go it.” Raph teased knowing full well that Leo was serious. It was a strange thing that his lover could do. His ability to pick up different scent was a bit of a shock to find out when he had been hugged by someone that had liked him. At the time Leo and Raph had only been dating for a week. Raph had turned the person down, parted on friendly terms, them met up with Leo for their date only to see a side of Leonardo that, frankly, scared him. Leo had leaned in for a kiss, suddenly stopped and then reeled back as if he had been assaulted. The sudden inquisition of “who was it” and “why do you smell like someone else?!” was mind blowing. Leo had even pointed out the exact places the person had touched Raph. It was the only time Leo had shown jealousy, so upset that he went home early. He had learned, after they had moved in together, that Leo used his sense of smell on nearly everything; food, clothing, soaps, even the mail. If the mail smelled funny he actually would have someone else open the damn letters. It was a bit of time before Raph realized that Leo would ask certain questions to gain breathy answers so he could smell Raph’s breath. The bastard used it as a technique to see if Raph had been drinking water and eating right. It was so weird that Raph had no idea what to do with this new knowledge. Eventually he got used to it, Leo didn’t use it as a tool for control. He used it for comfort and health. 

“How much do you need to bring home?” Leo reached up touching his cheek while looking deeply into Raphael’s green eyes. A worried hum came up from the back of his throat. “You’re eyes are red. I’ll make you an appointment for the eye doctor.”

“Okay.” Raph leaned into Leo’s warm hand. “And I only need my book.” He grabbed it off of his desk along with his glasses. “Come on. The sooner we get home the sooner I can get some sleep before I have to face tomorrow.”

“Alarm time?” Leo stepped back into the hall. 

“2am.”

Leo went silent.

That strange itch crawled up Raph’s arms making him almost panic in saying, “3?”

“Better, and I want you to sleep in the car on the way home.”

“Not a problem.” Raph dug in his pocket for his office key. He locked the door before testing it and following Leo down the blurry hallway. 

He allowed his lover to guide him through the winding halls out into the darkness of night. He laced his fingers with forest green, giving a squeeze to show his appreciation for what Leo was doing. When growing up with his brother, Slash, he didn’t have someone to keep an eye out for himself, it was always Big Brother Raphie that had to make sure everything was in order. Leo didn’t take that away from him but stepped up beside him, helping him shoulder his burdens, easing his woes. 

Leo dug his keys out of the bag that was slung over his shoulder. With a push on his key fob the lights came on as the engine started up. The sleek Lincoln Continental matched Leonardo’s personality. It was always clean inside as if he was still test driving it from the dealership. The black body suited him as much as the leather interior with its maddening wooden trim. The damn thing didn’t even have a normal door latch, it was a button that drove Raph insane for the first week Leo had gotten it, refusing to get into any other car. It forced Raph to have to sit in the passenger seat like a small child waiting for his freaking mom to open his door from the outside before he could get out. After he had gotten used to it he found himself enjoying riding in it. It made him feel really classy and even a bit rich, when in fact the car was Leo’s whole life’s savings that he was still making payments on. And honestly, if they ever lost their house that sat just on the other side of the border of Massachusetts, Raph would be fine with living out of Leo’s car.

He pulled open his door, sunk down into the vehicle, and barely managed to buckle himself in before his eyes slipped shut. He had been a lot more tired than he had first thought. The sound of 30 Seconds to Mars was turned down to tickle at the edges of his consciousness. Soon, he was asleep.

The next thing he knew his alarm was going off. He reached up out of the warmth of a blanket to smack his hand over his cell phone. Bringing it up to his face he winced, squinting at the light before turning off the annoying sound that chased away the slumber of sleep.

He looked over his shoulder, Leonardo stirred as he always did unless he was drugged up with an allergy pill or sleep aid. The guy was such a light sleeper.

“Hey, Leo.” Raph reached over at his awkward angle. His hand coming into contact with firm hip. “Babe.”

“Yeah,” Leo sighed out with a sleepy breath.

“Can I take the car? The busses don’t run this early.”

“Mm?”

“Car?”

“Um…” He smacked his lips, thoughts slow as he tried to go back into the sweet embrace of the land of dreams. “Yeah. Leave your bus pass so I can use it, k?”

“Thanks.” Raphael shifted, rolling over so he could lean over Leonardo to press a kiss to his head.

Leo mumbled something that was best guessed as, “drive safe.” Raph slipped out of bed, it was time to get ready for the day and then spend an ungodly amount of time trying to find a place open for him to make over 300 copies of chapter 8.

Thankfully it only took a half hour of driving around and fifteen minutes of screaming at his phone before he found a place that had the capacity to do such a large order though it was mostly a self serve kind of place where one went and did everything themselves. At least it was cheaper than over copier stores. 

Getting there was not easy as it was on a one way that could only be accessed by the freeway in the opposite direction. A few twists and turns and creative cursing under his breath, Raphael finally managed to get to the store. The small shop was bright with a line of display windows that they had lined different copy machines up against. He blinked a few times, squinted and adjusted his glasses.

Leaning over the steering wheel he murmured, “Son of a bitch.”

Inside, was that tall student that Michelangelo had been trying to find. The young man had a vest on, the sleeves to his white dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows as he worked on something on one of the tables next to the printers. 

It struck him as odd that the man would be here, so early in the morning. He looked like he was talking. When he turned his head Raph saw a blue tooth ear piece glowing a faint blue. A strange curiosity clasped at his chest. He wanted to know who Donatello was talking too. That grip squeezed leaving a tingling of jealousy when he saw the turtle smile, his shoulders hunching over as he tried not to laugh out loud. 

“Get a hold of yourself.” Raph growled to himself. “Get your copies and get out. It’s not fair to Leo or you wanting to get close to that kid. Besides, you have a job to do.”

Get grabbed his book and slid out of the car. Making sure to lock it he stuffed the keys in his pocket, eyes glued to the turtle inside. He watched him pull the ear piece out, put it down and pick up a silken cloth. He tied it over his eyes making Raph’s heart stop. A purple mask. This guy was going super formal for something and he looked… he looked delicious.

Raphael found himself swallowing down a mouthful of saliva. His heart raced as he forced himself to move to get into the shop. He had to clear his throat before he could find his voice with the person behind the counter.

“I… I uh, have to make 300 copies or so of chapter 8 of this book for the class I’m teaching.” He said quieter than need be. Was he afraid of Donatello hearing him? Glancing over his shoulder to the busy turtle made his heart skip a beat. The answer to that question was, yes. Yes he was.

“The printer you would want is the third one from the door. It’s built for heavy jobs like that.” The worker didn’t bother looking up from his phone.

“And afterwards, for payment?”

“Come back up here when you’re done and I’ll go check the machine for a tallie of how much you printed.” He said it as if even a kindergartener knew this.

Raph wanted to throw his book at him.

He sharply turned on his heel going over to printer. It was right next to that deadly beauty. The machine was even positioned so that Raph would be facing the student. Of course.

He opened up the laser printer, different lights flickered on making him already regret getting up so early in the morning. This one was not like the model he had at home… nor the usual one he used at school, well, to be fair, Leo usually did the copying for him and in turn he would do basic troubleshooting of Leo’s computer if a program was giving him troubles. It was an even trade even though his computer skills were lacking at least they were not nearly as archaic as Leonardo’s. The man still prefered to write out his math problems than use a calculator when it came down to budgeting and doing their monthly bills. 

Figuring that if someone like Leonardo could make copies then he should be able to figure out this machine as well. 

Shouldn’t be too hard.

He flipped open his book, stuffed it onto the glass face of the copier, closed the top and proceeded to squint at the the tiny buttons that littered the face. Wasn’t there supposed to be a button that just said “copy” on it? Or a “start” button? What was the diamond button for? Why all the arrows? Why in the world would there be seven buttons with different abbreviations on them?! Who would know what all of those meant? What the-

“Having trouble Professor?” 

Raphael looked up, his skin shivering up into goosebumps. Dark red eyes were staring back at him, framed with royal purple only accenting them more. The look he was getting was ethereal, almost as if it should have been described in a teenage vampire romance novel. Donatello was tall, dark, handsome, and he held something about him that made the world seem so different in contrast. His olive lips pulled into a grin that resembled a feral cat’s. Raphael tried to convince himself that Donatello was looking amused but in all honesty, deep down, he knew it was a look of barely restrained hunger. 

Red eyes slid half closed. The sharply dressed student took slow steps, fingers dragging over the smooth surface of the table he had his bag and phone on. 

“Technology not really your thing?”

A thick lump was only getting thicker inside of Raph’s throat with each hammering heart beat. It took him several tries to finally swallow. Those eyes. The slow, deliberate way the younger turtle was approaching him. It felt terrifying as well as exhilarating. 

Soon, Donatello was standing next to him, almost the same height. 

“What are you trying to do here?”

“Copies!” 

Donatello’s eyes turned sweet, affectionate. Or was that Raphael’s own desire to want Donatello to look at him like that?

“How many?”

“3-300.”

“You see this panel?”

“Y-yeah?”

“It currently has a 1, use the arrow key to press up to add numbers of copies.” Donatello leaned against him, pressing the arrow key up. “Hold down the button for it to count up faster. See?”

Raphael had to wonder; Why was getting a lesson on how to many copies making him hard?

“Then you want to press this key.” One of Donatello’s mask tails slipped over his shoulder. The silk material slipped over Raph’s arm and he openly shivered as a wave of scent filled his nostrils. Metal, leather, watery musk and so much more. It was alluring, enchanting… maddening. 

The student turned his head a little, face so close Raphael could taste the toothpaste still lingering on his breathe. He leaned forward, eyes closing. His emerald lips sealed over olive, tongue darting in to push against the warm pink muscle inside Donatello’s mouth. His toes curled in his shoes when the turtle pushed back showing a dominant side in how he turned suddenly fisting his hands full of the front of his shirt and jacket. His world began to spin slipping down a rabbit hole where the Cheshire Cat nibbled at his lips with a promise of a sip from the tea cup of madness.   
As quickly as the kiss had started, it had ended. A spine tingling thrill ride cut short. Raphael’s lips chased Donatello’s for more only to have the other turn and walk away. He grabbed his things quickly stuffing everything into his bag hastily. He kept his eyes to the ground as he passed by Raph, a green gaze fixed on him as he went to the front. He dug out his wallet and threw down some money before hastily leaving with bright red cheeks not even bothering to wait for change. 

The clerk obviously was oblivious to what had just happened. Eyes fixed on the damn phone in front of his face. He took the money off of the counter, did the transaction as if Donatello was still there and put the change down and turned away to continue to stare at the small screen. 

Raphael’s heart was still pounding. He felt dizzy. He could still taste Donatello, feel his lips. He ran his hands over his chest, smoothing out the bunched material. He had no doubts in his mind that he was now in deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took me months to update.

Students filled the hallways ranging in ages. Leonardo had to yell at a few that were too young to be 18. The scholarship programs of Running Start paid for select high schoolers to tend college while earning both college and High School credits. While he found it an admirable program he already had his hands filled with the Freshmen who knew nothing about the world, believing that life on campus was going to be a breeze. In this aspect he actually held a secret love for teachers like Raphael whom shattered those lazy dreams and nurtured discipline and drive. It was something he had a hard time doing himself, seeing all those young faces and hopes and dreams. It wasn’t in him to slap them with the ugly stick of reality. Besides, Art wasn’t about reality nor should do anything with the word “ugly”. It was an expression, a physical emotion come to life. It was an escape from reality, a way of coping, a beautiful creation that could touch the world no matter culture or religion. Besides this position being his heritage, it was also his passion. Art took a great portion of his life, it did have trouble with his love for Raphael, sometimes the two desires clashed. 

Speaking of Raph… blue eyes looked down to the leather watch on his left wrist. Time was coming in close now, he hadn’t seen Raphael all morning, nor his car. A twist of worry knifed him in his core. He knew his lover very well. He was always on time if not early. Where could he be?

It seemed too soon that the halls were empty, leaving him standing by himself. He swallowed down his worry. What good would worrying be? He didn’t know where Raph was. It was unlike his beloved to do this, but… but he would have gotten a call by now if something had happened. Maybe an emergency staff meeting? Or Student needed help, maybe the car got a flat tire, Raph was a lousy driver. It was the whole reason why Leo paid for the top insurance their state had. A flat, it had to be.

“Are you alright?”

Relief washed over him at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. He turned around, large smile on his face. He froze. Raphael looked like hell. His eyes were red and cheeks puffy as if he had been crying. His shirt and jacket were a mess, bunched and wrinkled when usually he would try to keep it nicely pressed. 

“Raph wh-” Then it hit him. Something off. 

Leonardo’s nose twitched as he took in a deep breath. There was something off, very off. He saw the emerald turtle flinch, eyes casting down in shame. 

He sniffed leaning in close. The smell, it was… all over him. His chest, his arms, and his face. It was on his breath, no trace of food only that… smell. It was familiar. So familiar, as if recently he had encountered it but it was new, very new. It was…what was it? He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he stepped closer. It was welcoming. Soft but demanding. Calming and firm, just like that young man at the… pizza parlor. 

Leo suddenly straightened his back, his eyes raked over his boyfriend as he finally placed the scent. The olive skinned turtle with red eyes. 

Raphael, his boyfriend, smelled of another man.

“Leo…” Raph tried to say something, his voice falling short.

“You’re late for class.” Leonardo stated sharply. He turned, leaving Raphael by himself. 

He needed to think, needed to get away from him, away from that smell. It bothered him. It bothered him so much because it mixed with Raphael’s scent so well, a perfect compliment to one another. They made a melody and it scared him. There were sayings about perfect chemistry and he never gave it any merit, but this, this had to be it, right? Was this going to happen again? Was Raph going to see that… that boy again? If he was then that meant that Raphael was losing interest in him. He was no longer appealing to the turtle that he loved. If Raph left then… what would he do? He couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t. 

Leonardo turned the corner in the empty hallways, the last person he wanted to see sat at the end of corridor where it was hollowed out and fixed with display windows and seats. A place where students could sit and wait for their next class. He wanted to hate the pathetic looking boy. He wanted to allow his bitter jealousy to take over and burn brightly. In fact it made his pace quicken, heading straight for that little homewrecker! But the closer he got the more defined was the youth. He wore a fancy suit with a pastel pink button up shirt, a purple mask tied in place. His vest and shirt were finely tailored, fitting his rigid body perfectly. Between his polished shoes was his phone, a text shining brightly up at him. The vision of his distress took Leonardo’s anger and made it step to the side. Concern started to blossom where he had felt dejected panic. It didn’t take a genius to tell that there was something severely wrong. Leo came to a stop, a silence quieted his heart. Sure he wanted to give the kid a piece of his mind for kissing Raphael, it was obvious that they had kissed. But this… this was pain, true pain.

Memories of the previous night came forward, the timid young man trying hard to keep a distance between them all. Leo had been the one to invite him to sit, felt his body get excited to be around him. He felt an electric excitement between the freckled student and this one, an excitement he had only felt around Raphael. And if given the option, would he turn down a kiss from either of those students? It was only a kiss after all, at least, he had hoped.

He swallowed. Maybe he was blowing everything out of proportion. Maybe…

His thoughts halted when he heard a sniffle followed by a soft pained cry. He picked up his feet, with long strides he made his way over to the student.

“A-” His voice caught in his throat as he came to a stop. 

He knelt down and placed his hand on the young man’s shell. Red eyes turned to him, tears stained the dark silk of his mask. Leo slid his hand down from shell over shoulder and arm. He gathered trembling hands into his own as his mind blanked, no thoughts came to him as he allowed his body to take control. He rubbed his thumbs over quivering knuckles. 

The two held their gaze together, redwood and sky blue, an unknown conversation racing between the two of them. Leo’s expression softened. The student’s hands pulled away from his, reached up and gripped the collar of his fine pressed powder blue shirt. He heard a hissing breath as those eyes squeezed closed releasing a fresh wave of burning tears to be soaked up in his mask. Leonardo shook with the need to hold him close, comfort the poor thing. He rested his hands on shell as the boy buried his face into Leo’s neck. Leo allowed himself to hug tighter bringing a hand up to the back of his head, fingers lacing through silk fabric of the mask tails. A pang thumped in his chest. It hurt. It hurt to see him like this, to hear him whimpering in distress. It was just as bad as seeing Raph cry.

It took him a while to gather himself enough to speak. “I think your classes can go on without you for today.” Leonardo said softly. 

It took a great deal of effort to pull away. He had to reach back and take hold of wrists to pull his neck free from them. He patted the student’s shoulder, rubbing a little to offer comfort. Then he reached down and picked up the discarded phone. Before it turned off he saw one text. It read; Accepted. 

He put it into his pocket in favor of supporting the student that he helped stand up on quivering legs. “Why don’t you come to my office? I don’t think you should be alone at present.”

As he aided him Leo finally asked, “What’s your name?”

“D-donatello Fallaci.” 

Leo smiled a little. “I have an Italian name as well, though, my last name is from the other side of the world. Leonardo Hamato.”

Donatello only nodded slightly. He was obviously still processing whatever had caused him so much distress. 

They slowly made their way to Leonardo’s office. Donnie waited as the door was unlocked, staring at nothing in particular as he blinked trying to rid himself of tears. Leo guided him into the old architectured room. He took him to a leather sofa that was up against one of the walls. Donatello sat down heavily.

“Perhaps you should lay down.”

When Donatello didn’t make a move, Leo gently guided him once more to stretch out and lay upon the dark leather cushions. Donnie figitted a little in order to toe off his shoes. Leonardo took them and tucked them under the sofa.

“Is there anyone on campus I can call for you?”

“Mikey…”

“Mikey?”

“...He’s in Professor O’Doherty’s class.”

“The one in session right now?” Leo went to the blinds to the large windows in his office, drawing them down to darken the room.

Donnie deftly nodded. He closed his eyes, looking worn out. Leo sat at his desk turning on the lamp so he could find something to busy himself with for a while. He didn’t want the student to be left alone and texting a fellow teacher was forbidden while class was in session. He had to wait until Raph’s class was over before he could get a hold of him and ask for this Mikey person. It was a few minutes later, his pen scratching across the paper in front of him that it suddenly hit him. Mikey was the freckled turtle that had dragged Donatello over to his table at the pizzeria! Why had he not recalled sooner? Because he wasn’t supposed to remember them. It was too dangerous to get close to students… and yet, here he was with one in his office starting to snore softly. The very student he should be pissed off with because he had left his scent on Raphael, left it on his breath.

Leonardo got up from his chair. He went to a small closet where his bag and coat were stored. He took his coat and crossed the room to the slumbering young man. Carefully, he draped his coat over the figure. Satisfied that he was well asleep and comfortable, Leo slipped out of his office. It only took a minute to get to the desired classroom. He peered in through the small slitted window that was situated above the door knob. Raph still looked miserable leaning against his desk as he talked to his class. A part of Leo felt glad about that. It’s what the jerk deserved if he thought it was okay to go around kissing other people.

Right now though, it wasn’t about their relationship. It was about a student in need. He knocked on the door before pushing the lever style door knob down and carefully opening it. As usual the intrusion garnered everyone’s attention. 

“Professor O’Doherty, a word please.”

Raphael nodded sullenly and addressed his class instructing them on reading the next chapter on their own. He closed his book, leaving it on his desk as he stepped out of the classroom.

“Leo-”

“Donatello needs Mikey.” Leo said quickly, he could still smell the student on his lover and it made his territorial instincts flip. It was confusing as he wasn’t sure for whom it was being territorial over; Donatello in his current state or being possessive of Raphael’s love. He had to keep it in check which usually meant his answers would be quick and to the point. 

“Excuse me?” Raph raised a brow. 

“The student that you had… encountered earlier. Something is wrong and he had requested for one of your students, a ‘Mikey’.”

The emerald professor frowned. “What happened? Does he really need Michelangelo or should we call an ambulance?”

Leonardo put the information of Mikey being short for Michelangelo to the side. It was something to talk to Raph about later, especially since Raph hadn’t told him at all and he knew how much Leo loved Renaissance names. 

“I don’t know what happened but he was in shock when I found him. I think it’s best that he takes the day to recover before we consider placing a call in. I don’t believe leaving him alone would be productive though.”

“Where is he now?”

“My office. Asleep.”

Raph made a scoffing sound in the back of his throat. Leo quickly glared at him, “Don’t you say a condescending word. You don’t have a right.”

Green eyes turned away.

“Now, will you get Michelangelo or not?”

“Fine.”

Raphael went back into his classroom. It was only a few moments before the young Michelangelo came out, adjusting the strap of his pack over his shoulder. 

“The Prof said you needed to see me?” Mikey blinked up at him innocently.

“You know a Donatello?”

“Donnie? Is he okay?” Mikey’s face was painted with worry. 

“He… is having some difficulty. He had requested for your support. If you would follow me-”

“Poor Donnie.” Mikey wasn’t listening at all when he started to follow Leo. The art professor stopped when he saw Raphael come out of his classroom again. He shared a look with the other before glaring at him and turning on his heel to lead the way. Of course Raph would be worried. The two time kissing, idiot. 

Leonardo sighed inwardly. He knew he shouldn’t be allowing such thoughts in his mind. Raphael was a good man and Leonardo’s own insecurity was cropping up. He mentally berated himself once more for getting side tracked. This was NOT about their relationship. Right now it was about the well being of a student. 

When they got to the office Mikey pushed past the professor to be the first one inside. He gave the place a quick scan before narrowing in on the slumbering lump of a turtle on the sofa. He hurried over, tossing his bag to the side as he knelt down. The loud sound of the heavy pack hitting the floor made the sleeping occupant jerk awake. He looked dazed and confused as Mikey put his hand on the turtle’s shoulder.

He smiled as sweetly as he could, “Hey, Donnie. How are you feeling?”

The olive skinned turtle took a moment. Sleep laiden mind running slowly. “...tired…”

“I bet.” Mikey rubbed at Donnie’s shell. “You think you you can tell me what happened?”

Grief returned to redwood eyes as past events came flooding back. He shook his head as he pulled Leonardo’s coat over, hiding himself as he let out a terrible whimper that grew into a wailing sob. He curled up into a tight ball, so tight that his muscles felt like rock and his joints ached.

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to tell me. It’s okay.” Mikey leaned over the other, offering another layer of protection against the world. For a moment he moved back, taking off his shirt. He laid his shirt over the top of Donatello’s legs to give the illusion of being less exposed. He then stood up and climbed onto the sofa, laying himself completely over the distressed turtle. He supported himself on his elbows as to not put too much pressure on Donnie’s head. “Ssshhh, shh.” He cooed over the crying. 

“I’m calling.” Raphael grumbled as he dug into his pocket for his phone. 

“Please don’t.” Mikey said, one of his hands rubbed over the fabric of Leo’s coat, caressing Donnie’s head. 

“Look at him! He needs help.” Raph held out a hand, feeling a strange sense of distress. It was strange because it was worrying him just as badly as when he had seen Leo sick. The stupid, stubborn idiot got himself submitted to the hospital for a whole week because he wouldn’t let Raph take him to the doctor! What if- what if this was just as serious but in a mental way?

“He’ll be okay!” Mikey hissed, trying to stay quiet. “It’s just a panic attack, he’ll be okay. Something triggered it, that’s all.”

“Prove to me that this is only a panic attack! He was fine until you asked him what happened! Something is clearly wrong!!”

“Raph!” Leo barked finally stopping the two. 

The professor shook, angry and distressed. He turned his gaze back to the shivering ball underneath Michelangelo. The cries were starting to calm, it was the only reason why his fingers weren’t breaking the face of his phone dialing 9-1-1. He kept his mouth shut as Leonardo moved into his field of vision a hard glare burrowing into him almost daring him to do it.

Mikey looked between the two as he continued to stroke at Donnie’s head. “Look, I’ll call for help myself if he isn’t better by the afternoon. Until then he’ll need it quiet and he needs to be covered. It would be ideal to have him in bed with a blanket. Once he’s movable I’ll take him to his dorm. That sound reasonable?”

Raph huffed through his nose giving Leo one last glare. “Fine by me.”

“You have a class waiting for you.” Leo reminded the other. 

“And you have one coming up.” Raph retorted. “Try not to lock them away when you leave.”

Raphael turned on his heel to march out of the room. Leonardo remained stiff until the door to his office was closed. He was honestly surprised that Raph didn’t slam the door shut. 

He gave a heavy sigh, relaxing his shoulders. Turning around he crossed his arms watching the student try to get the other to calm. He could see twitching feet trying to hide under the cloth of the shirt that was put over curled up legs. Mikey continued to sooth as best as he could. He remained silent until the crying dulled, lulling into a whisper.

When he next looked at his watch he noticed a half hour had passed. A half hour this student lived in dire distress, wading through a nightmarish mental state that pushed his emotions to the limit.

How terrible…

“Does this… happen to him often?” The professor inquired, unsure what to do with himself.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“E-excuse me?” Leo blinked. “Are you not friends or… well…”

Mikey smirked as the sounds under him smoothed out, Donnie’s breathing regulating. He must have worked himself up so much that he had fallen asleep. He carefully slipped himself off only to take a seat by curled up feet. He didn’t care to answer the last part of the question.

“If memory serves, which mine always delivers a delicious dish, then I met him only nine hours before I met you.” He smiled at the slumbering turtle as he reached over to rub Donnie’s calf. 

“Then… how do you know what to do?” 

Mikey leaned forward, the silver cross necklace he wore under his shirt dangled freely. He took hold of it. “I’ve made a lot of friends that had a lot anxiety troubles. It’s more common than people think, really.”

“So, from them you knew what to do?”

The freckled student nodded. “Really, having your office dim and putting a coat over him was a good idea.” 

The two fell silent, Leonardo retreated back to his desk as Mikey simply waited. He leaned back and started up at the ceiling for a moment while he clutched his cross. 

Leonardo stared down at his desk feeling sick. He couldn’t get his head to wrap around what was happening. Why was he so easily emotionally invested in these strangers? Shouldn’t he be calling for the correct help? Instead he was waiting with a shirtless student and another passed out on his sofa. If anyone other than Raphael walked in there would be hell to pay. He could lose his job from having Donatello sleeping on his sofa let alone the repercussions of someone seeing Mikey like that. And yet… he couldn’t find it in him to do anything about it. He couldn’t even ask either to leave when his classes started.


End file.
